thedestructionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sonic Freak
English Sonic Freak is a user in the Community Wiki chat. A creepypasta named Sonic.exe is about a certain Sonic game, explaining about a world a certain demonic Sonic rules. The creator of the pasta found a Sonic plushy on his desk after playing... Anyway, Sonic Freak keeps using this face: >_>. If we move the face around, we get this: >>_. It appears to want me to go east. As I move east, I write this on a mobile device. What is this? I see a mutilated arm in a bush. As I move, I see dead animals. It looks as though it follows the Sonic.exe creepypasta. I see a Sonic and Tails doll. However, the Sonic doll has red eyes. Real blood is dripping from its "mouth". I'm a little startled, but picked up the dolls. I keep walking on, and now I use the microphone inside of my phone to speak. The Tails doll now has his organs piled on top of his doll--Wait, what?! The Tails doll is now covered in blood, and the Sonic doll has claws and blood. I'm not talking about just blood. Lots and '''lots' of blood. I'm scare---- Aftermath The man recording this was found dead. Near the Atlantic Ocean, and a ladder being there, it read "I AM GOD". Sonic's Note I am the god in this world! I shall rule you shortly! >_> Spanish Sonic Freak es un usuario en el Wiki de chat Comunidad. A creepypasta llamado Sonic.exe es acerca de un determinado juego de Sonic, explicando acerca de un mundo a determinadas normas de Sonic demoníacas. El creador de la pasta encontró un peluche de Sonic en su escritorio después de jugar ... De todos modos, Sonic Freak mantiene con esta cara:> _>. Si cambiamos la cara alrededor, obtenemos lo siguiente: >> _. Parece que quieren que vaya al este. Como me muevo este, escribo esto en un dispositivo móvil. ¿Qué es esto? Veo un brazo mutilado en un arbusto. Como me muevo, me veo animales muertos. Parece que sigue la creepypasta Sonic.exe. Veo un Sonic y Tails doll. Sin embargo, la muñeca de Sonic tiene los ojos rojos. Sangre real está goteando de su "boca". Estoy un poco sorprendido, pero recogí las muñecas. Sigo caminando sobre, y ahora uso el micrófono en el interior de mi teléfono para hablar. La muñeca Tails tiene ahora sus órganos apilados en la parte superior de su muñeca - Espera, ¿qué? La muñeca Tails está cubierto de sangre, y el muñeco de Sonic tiene garras y sangre. No estoy hablando sólo de la sangre. Lotes y'' 'mucho'' de la sangre. Estoy susto ----'' Aftermath El hombre de la grabación de este fue encontrado muerto. Cerca del océano Atlántico, y una escalera de estar allí, decía "Yo soy Dios". Nota de Sonic Soy el dios de este mundo! Yo te gobernar en breve! > _> German Sonic Ungewöhnlich ist ein Benutzer in der Community Wiki Chat. Ein creepypasta namens Sonic.exe ist zu einem bestimmten Sonic Spiel, erklären über eine Welt eine gewisse dämonische Sonic Regeln. Der Schöpfer der Teigwaren fand eine plüschig Sonic auf seinem Schreibtisch nach dem Spiel ... Jedenfalls hält Sonic Ungewöhnlich Verwendung dieses Gesicht:> _>. Wenn wir das Gesicht bewegen, bekommen wir diese: >> _. Es scheint, dass ich nach Osten gehen. Als ich nach Osten bewegen, ich schreibe dies auf einem mobilen Gerät. Was ist das? Ich sehe einen verstümmelten Arm in einem Busch. Als ich mich bewege, sehe ich tote Tiere. Es sieht so aus, als ob es die Sonic.exe creepypasta folgt. Ich sehe eine Sonic und Tails Puppe. Allerdings hat die Sonic Puppe roten Augen. Echtes Blut von seinem "Mund" tropfen. Ich bin ein wenig erschrocken, aber hob die Puppen. Ich halte zu Fuß auf, und jetzt benutze ich das Mikrofon innerhalb von meinem Handy zu sprechen. Die Tails Puppe hat nun seine Organe auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Puppe aufgetürmt - Warten Sie, was? Die Tails Puppe ist jetzt in Blut bedeckt, und die Sonic-Puppe hat Krallen und Blut. Ich rede nicht nur Blut. '' Und Posten'' 'Lose'' von Blut. Ich bin scare ----'' Aftermath Der Mann der Aufnahme dieser tot aufgefunden wurde. In der Nähe des Atlantik, und eine Leiter ist es, lesen Sie es "Ich bin Gott". Sonic Anmerkung Ich bin der Gott in dieser Welt! Ich werde Ihnen in Kürze herrschen! > _> Category:Horror Category:Admin Story Category:Story Category:Multi-Language